


baseball may suck but at least we have antisemitism

by kyman420 (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Antisemitism, Baseball, Bigotry & Prejudice, Clapverse, Fisting, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyman420
Summary: It's the big game, Kyle is the key to their loss - but Eric has other plans.





	baseball may suck but at least we have antisemitism

"This is it…” Kyle sighed Jewishly, getting ready to bat. The away team way down by five at the bottom of the ninth. Two outs, two strikes and bases loaded. All Kyle had to do was fuck this hit up, and it was sweet, sweet summer back for the Jew and his team.

Before he was up to bat, however, he saw none other than Eric Cartman waddling towards the umpire to have a chat. Kyle's Jewish instinct told him Cartman was up to no good. Huffing, he grabbed the cart man by the jersey before he could make his way back to the dugout.

“What the fuck did you tell the umpire fatass?” Kyle hissed, tightening his jewish death grip on the antisemetic boy. 

“I told him to go easy on you, KAHL.” Cartman replied, with a devilish grin.

“We're trying to lose you fucking idiot!” Kyle said, his face nearly matching his hair now, as he loosened his jew grip as he let out a deep breath. 

“Noo, its because you're a joo!” the antisemite said, as if that cleared anything up.

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything? You're holding me up, I'm gonna lose this game for us.” Kyle said, turning on his heel before being stopped by the bigot once more. 

“Wait, I have something to tell you..” Cartman said, blushing deeply, digging his cleat into the ground. 

Kyle stopped once more his phat ass making an audible clap at the sheer  speed of his hault, realizing all eyes were on them. “Yes?”

“I think the K in Kyle stands for-” Cartman said before being hit square in the head by a baseball bat, killing him instantly. His last words? “I was going to say…. kind”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Kyman fic ☺️☺️☺️ Written at my brother's baseball game. Found out he's got and Eric and Kyle on there, so naturally...


End file.
